bubbleguppiesseries2fandomcom-20200214-history
Seasons 1 and 2
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Season 1 Episode 1: Molly Meets Oona- Debut: A show rated TV-14 is about six preschoolers and one middle school student attend a school of pretend train trips, strict rules, free TV time, fun but boring activities, dialouge, language, sexuality, violence, matureness and adventures. In the Season 1 opener, Molly thinks about not becoming Gil's friend anymore because she thinks Gil fooled her on a train trip, so Molly starts out with meeting Oona and they become best friends. Episode 2: Clarice Comes To Town- Molly's 12-year old cousin, Clarice, moves out of her old upstate town and wants to live with Molly. Episode 3: Bubble Puppy Dies- Molly and Oona perform a circus, but trouble rolls in when Bubble Puppy gets damaged from the diving board contest. Nobody is happy about it, except Molly, Oona and Clarice. Episode 4: I Heart Trains- Molly and Oona go on a train ride and they have so much fun, however, Clarice gets thrown onto another train by a kidnapper and forces to kill Clarice, so Oona and Molly help get Clarice back. Episode 5: Preschool is Hell- Preschool shuts down for the rest of September and 8 days for October because they think Molly, Clarice and Oona are like a piece of hell, but Molly, Oona and Clarice don't care, so they get locked into preschool. On October 9, they go back to school again. Episode 6: Goby Hates It Here: Part 1- Goby wants to move out of town because he is annoyed by Molly, Clarice and Oona. However, Deema, Gil and Nonny don't want Goby to move. Episode 7: Goby Hates It Here: Part 2- Goby finally loads the trucks and moves out. Deema goes after Goby's car, but it is too late. Goby has already moved out of town. Episode 8: Goby Hates It Here: Part 3- Gil flies a plane with Nonny to get Goby. However, Nonny decides to move down south to Guppy City instead of getting Goby. Episode 9: Nonny moves out: Part 1- Nonny tells his family he wants to move to Guppy City. Episode 10: Nonny moves out: Part 2- Nonny finally moves to Guppy City. Deema and Gil want to get Nonny back, but Nonny doesn't want to come back to town. So Gil decides to join Nonny & Goby & not tell his parents. Episode 11: What The Hell is Up with Deema? - Deema makes up her own swagger, but she makes the whole school annoyed, so everyone goes out of the preschool, except for Molly, Oona and Clarice. They were in the middle of playing trains. Episode 12: Wok Kow- Clarice decides to open a habachi restraunt. However, Clarice has to finish the restaurant within 1 day, so Molly and Oona work with Clarice. Episode 13: Kick a Puppy and Punch a Kitten: Part 1- The girls get a kitty and a puppy, but the animals hurt them. Then Molly, Oona and Clarice force to make Themselves spit up his guts before the end of school, so They and Clarice get into a fight. Episode 14: Kick a Puppy and Punch a Kitten: Part 2- The sequel continues when Clarice wins the fight. So she decides to kick the puppy and punch the kitten. Episode 15: It All Represents- Goby's house gets severly damaged in a train accident, so Goby moves in with Nonny & Gil. Episode 16: Catch The Grenade- Clarice mixes wonton soup and fried chicken together, and the food comes to life and form into a grenade. Episode 17: Gil Come Back - Season 1 concludes when Molly loves Gil, & is wanting him back & so does Oona. So Molly tries to get gil to come back but he refuses so Molly starts to cry & is very upset that he, Nonny, & Goby aren't coming back. Season 2 Episode 18: Winter is Here!- In the Season 2 opener, school is cancelled because 9 inches of snow come, and Mr. Grouper thinks everyone should have a snow day. So Molly and Clarice go to Oona's house. Episode 19: O' Deemamas Tree- Deema is in the middle of a bow and arrows lesson, but a snowflake drops on her and it turns her into a golden Christmas tree! Clarice, Oona and Molly soon recognize the tree and they bring it home, since they don't have a tree. Episode 20: Three Fish Disguised- Molly, Clarice and Oona go to the Three Fish On Ice Show for Christmas. However, the ice show is cancelled because one fish (Brianna) has to cover the job as a cashier in a restaurant, one (Britney) has a flute recital and one (Brunette) is at a bowling party. So Molly fills in for Brunette, Oona fills in for Britney and Clarice fills in for Brianna. Episode 21: What a Small Class- Mr. Grouper is worried because he is losing his students now that Gil, Nonny, & Goby have moved away Episode 22: What Straight Hair You Have, Deema!- Deema brushes her hair 3,215 times so she can make her hair smooth, but all that changes when she gets in trouble. Episode 23: Bubbletucky Idol: Part 1- Molly helps Clarice get more talented at singing so she can become famous. Episode 24: Bubbletucky Idol: Part 2- Clarice gets nervous to go on stage, so Oona helps Clarice not to become nervous. Episode 25: Tar Pits- Since Mr. Grouper hates Oona so much, he forces Oona to fall in the tar pits, so Molly and Clarice try to find ways to save Oona. Episode 26: Speed Stackers- Molly, Clarice and Oona form together as a speed stacking team. However, they are forced to build the world's largest tower when Bubble Puppy starts a tournament. Episode 27: Trains are Exciting- Molly goes on an exciting train trip with Clarice and Oona. Episode 28: The Boys Come Back- When the boys feel uncomfortable with their new homes, they decide to come back to Bubbletucky. The girls were so happy to see them even including Molly. Cause she & Gil couldn't stop hugging eachother. Episode 29: Bassoon Fishketball- Clarice decides to play saxophone and bassoon, but Molly and Oona think Clarice can't play all those instruments at once, so Molly starts playing the clarinet and saxophone and Oona starts playing the oboe and bassoon. Episode 30: Winter is Over- Season 2 concludes when March rolls in and Molly, Clarice and Oona go sledding one last time before winter is over. Episode 31: World War 2.0- Molly wanted to have fun with Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, and Nonny for a war is today! Episode 32: Flostam Found- Gil wants to forgive me for my Molly adventure today. Episode 33: Ball Busters- Molly helps the baseball team to live a ball buster Episode 34: Body Builders- Molly gets a science of meteorites to watch, I can go to the meteorite hunters. Episode 35: Blood Simple- Nonny gives me a shot. But shes want to help me blooded right now from molly. Episode 36: Biobanking- Molly help the boat land around across the island together! Episode 37: Sattellite Shopping- Molly helps you to get the sattellite on tv. Episode 38: Geekdad Japanese Robots- Goby practice her robots and let's all doing the robot together. Episode 39: Space Junkyard- Practice makes me her grapes of math adventure! Episode 40: Icy Depths- Deema helps me get ice all the way back to north pole. Episode 41: Power Breaker- Goby help you to broke powers.